Big Bang x 4
by luckycyberbunny
Summary: Padma, Parvati, Fred, and George meet when they collide in the hallway. Will they be able to pair up properly or will they be unhappy forever? M for sexual material. Please R


Big Bang x 4

Luckycyberbunny

xoxox Note: this story has been edited for, uh, certain content. If you want to read the un-edited version, e-mail me and I'll try really hard to get it to you. Hope you enjoy! xoxox

"THAT'S IT! I'm THROUGH with dating!"

"What are you talking about? Did you find your soul mate?"

"No. I'm sick of being called Fred!"

"And you think that I like being called George?"

George had just returned from his rendezvous and was not happy at all. The girl he had been strolling with had called him "Fred" all night. Even after George corrected her in the nicest way he could, she just didn't get the grip of it.

"She kept saying 'oh, I'm sorry.' and then she just kept on talking like she was the queen of the world!" George said, once he had pulled off his jacket.

"The same thing happened to me the other day!" His twin said, putting down his joke magazine. "Except she was calling me George on and off. It was like, one minute I was me, and the next minute, I was you! Why can't these girls just get us straight? Is it that hard?"

"I know. I understand if it's at first, but after that! They're just not interested or they just don't care." George slammed his jacket on a chair and ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. He was tall, lanky, and well built. Even though he was taller than he really should have been, he was built with muscles, especially in his arms. Beating bludgers on broomstick is no easy task, especially when you have to hit them when they don't want to be hit. He had the traditional Weasley freckles and blue eyes.

He looked over to his brother. Fred looked like a mirror image of him. They were identical twins and were very close. The only real difference between them is when they smile; they have dimples on different sides of their face. George's was on the left while Fred's was on the right.

"You know what?" said Fred.

"What?" George said, slumping down on his bed, looking over the most recent list of joke ideas.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Why?"

"To get ideas and test a most recent of mine."

"What is it?" George asked excitedly. The two of them shared the pranks, but in reality, they both made separate jokes and just reaped the glory together. Fred made things that happened fast, but didn't last long. On the other hand, George made pranks that were meant to last. He was the inventor of Ton Tongue Toffees, while Fred had made Canary Creams. The only joke that combined the inventions of the two of them was the Skiving Snack box, but if they ate the other end, they were fine. But even that one was worked on separately, George making the illness part and Fred making the other end.

"I call it Ice-Powder." Fred said, holding up a small pouch.

"What can it do to cause no good?" His brother asked, taking a pinch in his fingers. Immediately his fingers became freezing cold and sickly slippery.

"Well, it temporarily freezes to a surface, creating a sheet of ice. It last about half a minute, but it is wicked slippery. I was thinking we walk in front of someone and sprinkle it out behind us."

George laughed, the ice starting to melt. "Sounds like fun. It'll take that stupid prat of a girl off of my mind.

They got up and ran out of the boys' dorm.

On the other side of the Gryffindor tower, up the enchanted stairs, and in the dorm the girls of the class of Harry Potter, sat a reading Parvati Patil. She had her magical music player up to almost maximum volume and was reading an issue of Magical Teen. She was laying stomach down on her bed, jiggling her elevated feet to the music, humming as well. She was randomly flipping back and forth through the magazine violently.

A tapping on the window was only heard after a shrilly shriek was emitted from an angry owl. Parvati waved her hand over her music player and silenced it as she went to the window. She opened it and her sister's owl hopped into the room. It glared at Parvati angrily as she untied the letter from its foot.

"Oh! Don't look at me like that. I've had a rough night." Parvati said angrily to the huffy bird.

In a rude reply, the bird hooted sarcastically, pecked a knuckle and then quickly flew out the window.

"That's right!" Parvati yelled after it. "Fly back to your perch! I know where you sleep!" Stupid bird she thought irritably as she opened the letter and began to read it. It was from her Ravenclaw sister.

Parvati: That guy was such a jerk off! He was rude! A crude pig! And a twit! He even kept calling me you! I bet that doesn't surprise you though. How did your date go? Meet me in the library. - Padma... PS Try to be nice to Avadi, he's being moody. I think that he's about to molt.

"You had to tell me now!" Parvati yelled at the letter, rubbing her hurting knuckle. She balled it up and threw it to a corner. She grabbed her magazine up and threw it in her chest. Lavender "borrowed" them frequently and didn't give them back, so she hid them on her.

Before she departed, she checked herself in the mirror. She patted down her skirt and smoothed the wrinkles from her V neck shirt. Her curves made her smile. They made the boys drool. Her hair was braided and she swung the long rope over her right shoulder. Then she ran to her bedside table. She ventured in it and ran back to the mirror with a stick of eye liner. Her brown eyes were enhanced by the black lines she neatly applied. She thought about getting her compact, but figured her mocha brown skin looked fine. With a turn, she was gone.

At the library, she met her sister and picked a table. Padma was a little flustered, being always more emotional then Parvati in a sad way. What angered Parvati saddened Padma. The girls, being identical twins, had always been emotionally different. Even as children. Parvati would eagerly get her knees dirty in the playground. On the flip side, Padma was never liked getting dirty. She preferred swinging on the swing, thinking she could fly. Being born on March 21, it had been decided that Padma had gotten the Pisces side, and Parvati the Aries.

For their tenth birthday, they had both gotten play brooms. Parvati quickly mastered the broom into going its fastest, and doing dangerous stunts like loop-dee-loops and the no-hands feat. Padma preferred to go on long, slow rides, day dreaming the whole trip.

Standing side by side, one couldn't tell them apart. But if asked, who wants to go play Quidditch, you would easily tell Parvati from Padma.

"So, he's like, 'Hey. How are you?' I go 'Fine.' then he goes 'So, you're the Ravenclaw sister right?' I say 'No duh!' and he had the nerve to say 'It's Pardma, right?' I mean, he didn't even get either of our names right! He just-just..."

"Combined our names?"

"Yeah! So I say 'No... It's Padma.' and he says, laughing, 'The only way I can tell you chicks apart is because one of you wears red and the other blue' So I say 'Well, what about now? Do you have an idea what my name is?' And he goes 'Is it Pav- Parv- Parvatia?' Then I just went 'Psshh!' and walked off from the boob. Why can't guys just get us straight? I mean, is it that hard?"

"I know!" Parvati said, slamming her fist on the table. "That dork didn't even get my name right when he was trying to say it. Well, my date wasn't any better. Oh! And your bloody bird pecked my knuckle!" Parvati showed her inflamed joint.

"I wrote not to piss him off!"

"Yeah, well I pissed him off before I read the note. That bird should come with a warning sign."

"Hey, I'm sorry." Padma said, looking at her sister's knuckle. "So what happened with the fifth year boy?"

"Well, his name was Michael Phillips. He was really nice. He brought me some flowers and gave my hand a kiss. Then we went out on a short stroll to the lake. He conjured a blanket and we sat at the lake for a little, just in silence. Then he leaned over to me and was telling me how lucky he felt, going out with me. And he was saying how beautiful I was. And he was touching my thigh and stuff."

"That doesn't sound bad." Padma said, looking at her sister confused.

"I haven't gotten to the bad part yet."

"Oh."

"So he's feeling on me and stuff, and he's sounding very nice. He's saying how he's never gone out with anyone as pretty as me. Then he goes and we kiss. Then he says, and I quote, 'Will you be my girl friend, Padma?'"

"No he didn't!"

"Yeah! So I look at him like I'm shocked, because I was, then he goes ' I am just attracted to smart women. And you've got looks to boot. I've never seen a prettier Ravenclaw.' And then he puts his hand on my boob and went to kiss me!"

Padma let out a laugh of disbelief. "What did you do?"

"I stood up, looked like him like he was the stupid dummy he was, then, I slapped that loser's face. And I said 'I'm not Padma. I'm Parvati! And just because Ravenclaw is supposed to be for smart kids, doesn't mean that a Gryffindor is dumb!' Then I stomped off."

"Wow... I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

"You're just kind." Parvati said soothingly.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I'm not as smart as you. If I was smart, I would've corrected Michael and gone out with him. I think with my fists and not my head sometimes."

"I'm tired of talking about this. Let's go for a walk."

"Fine."

Parvati and Padma left the library, feeling suddenly better.

Laughter filled the hall of the ground floor. Fred and George had just put the Ice Powder in front of a group of first years. All five of them had slipped at least three times before it melted and they were sitting in a puddle of water.

The laughter of George abruptly stopped as a girl passed by them. He eyed her coldly as she ignored him. She carefully stepped around the damp first years. Fred looked at George and then back at the girl. George's lip curled in a sneer as she walked away.

"Was that her?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. That was Miss. I-don't-give-a-shitaki-mushroom-what-your-name-is-so-just-listen-to-me girl."

"She looked stuck up. Why'd you go out with her?"

"Look..."

Fred looked back at her and watched as her hips swayed to-and-fro in action that was simply arousing.

"Oh..."

"Girls can be so ignorant. Not even caring what your name is. How dare they!" George said angrily.

"Calm down. I don't know how they dare. Maybe they just want to walk all over you."

"Walk all over me all you want, but at least give the courtesy of acknowledging me as an individual person and not my brother. We are not one!"

"Or make up your mind. Either I'm Fred, or George. Pick one."

"At least she got your name right half the time." George said, walking on angrily.

On the other side of the ground floor...

"Oh-my -gods! That's him!"

"Who?"

"The guy who didn't know my name." Padma said.

"Ignore him." Parvati advised her.

"Ok."

As the boy walked by, the girls acted like they were engaged in a very interesting conversation and didn't even give him a glance. He walked by quickly.

"He's nice looking, I must admit, but he does sort of look dopey."

"He smells really good too."

"You can't fall for ever great bottle of cologne. You need to find a nice guy who will like you for your great mind and can say your name." Parvati advised.

"I know, but it's hard. Almost all the good ones are taken. And the ones that aren't have horrid memories."

"But a name. Come on. Why doesn't he just call you 'girl' or 'you' or 'mine'?"

"I don't want to not be called my own name. It's just, it seems like no one will recognize us for who we are."

"Come on! Why can't guys grasp that Padma is not Parvati and Parvati is not Padma?"

"I don't know. Maybe they just don't care. I-"

Parvati interrupted her. "Shhh." She strained to listen.

"...least give the courtesy of acknowledging me as an individual person and not my brother..." came a guy's voice.

"I think that came from around the corner." Padma

"Who could it be? A guy with our similar problem."

"Who ever it is, I'd remember their name quicker than he would mine!"

"Come on!" Parvati and Padma broke out into a run for the corner.

Back to the boys...

"Wait..." Fred said, putting a hand out to stop his brother.

"...guy with our similar problem." said a girls angry voice.

"Who ever it is, I'd remember their name quicker than he would mine!" said another, not so angry voice.

"Who are they?" George asked.

"Don't know, let's find out!" So Fred and George bolted for the corner...

You know what's coming...

BANG!

The four curious teenagers hit, head against head simultaneously. (Big coincidence, huh?) The impact had left all four of them out cold in a tangled heap of body parts.

When they woke up, however, they had no clue why they were there and who was who. The twin girls knew who their sister was, and the boys knew their brother, but they didn't know who the other set of twins were. There was also a hunk of time missing.

Parvati sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" she said sorely.

"I don't know..." George said, leaning up on the wall.

"Gods! My head aches!" Padma said, still lying on the floor.

Fred tried to move, but was stuck under Parvati. "I can't feel my legs." he moaned.

Parvati jumped up and apologized. Then she helped Fred off the floor.

George was trying to stand, but a shriek from Padma stopped him.

"You're touching my butt!" She said, wiggling away.

"I'm sorry! George said, removing his hand and leaping to his feet. He extended a hand and helped Padma off the floor.

After staring around at each other, Parvati decided to ask the question that no one would ask.

"Why were we in a heap on the floor?"

Shrugs were her reply.

"Well... We must know each other. People just don't wake up in an entwined mass of limbs. Unless they were drunk..."

"I don't know if I'm drunk or not..." Fred said, looking the girls over. Damn! He thought. They're fine! Could I be dating one of them?

Padma spoke next. "Who are you? I know my sister, but who are you?"

"I'm George."

"And I'm Fred." The twins answered.

"Ok. We've got that down..." They're cute! I wonder if one of them is my boy friend. Padma thought.

"So who are you?" George asked, watching the twins fix their skirts. This couldn't be a big coincidence. I have got to be a boyfriend to one of them... but which one?

"I'm Padma."

"Parvati." Again, Parvati the Brave decided to ask the question no one would ask. "Are we dating?" I hope so! She thought. They've got fine muscles. And red heads are supposed to be fiery...

"I don't know..." George said. "Are we?"

"God, this is awkward." Padma laughed nervously.

"Am I drunk?" Fred said, questioning himself.

"You know what I think happened." Parvati said, crossing her arms over he chest. The others stared at her. "I think that we're dating, and we had a few spike butterbeers, and we laughed too hard and passed out."

The others considered this for a moment, but thought that there was something wrong with that. They had questions.

"But why are we out here?" Padma asked, looking around.

"Well, the lake is over there. Do you think we wanted to go swimming?" George asked

"I love swimming!" Padma said happily.

"That solves the where, but the why. Who could have spiked the beers?" Fred asked

The group went silent for a moment, and then Padma raised her hand.

"You!" Her sister said, astonished.

"I have a reserve in my chest. I like the taste sometimes. I could've. The bottle was only slightly emptied. I've had it since first year. I haven't touched it in a few years though..."

"That leaves the who." Fred said.

"What do you mean? They know us and we know them." George said.

"Yeah, but who goes with who?" Fred said, looking from one twin to the other.

"The bump knocked out all memory of who we are. It could be either of us." Parvati said uneasily.

"We could go to our rooms and look for stuff. We could have written each others names down on notebooks, or folders, or books." Padma said excitedly.

"That could work, but if we just started dating, then it might not have happened." Parvati said.

"It's worth a try." George said.

"Alright, we go into our rooms, search our stuff, and then meet somewhere. Where should we meet?"

They pondered for a moment.

"How about the Gryffindor Common Room?" Fred said.

"I can't. I'm in Ravenclaw." Padma said flatly. "Library?"

"No." Parvati said. "It's always too full of people."

"So?" George asked.

"So if people see us talking about who we're going out with, they're going to get suspicious. They might turn us in, or trick us. Gossip would make us uneasy. Embarrassment would just be a side effect. We need to go to some place more secluded."

Fred thought back to the Marauders map. There were about a hundred and a half places that were secluded. But some of them were small, cramped and even blocked off. Then he remembered the towers. They were very easy to get to, and nobody went up there because the doors resembled the ceiling or were bewitched. The perfect tower would be the one that was half way between Ravenclaw tower and Gryffindor's.

"There is a spiral stair case just behind the statue of the witch that turns into a phoenix." Fred explained finally. "She looks very pretty and has a bunch of feathers in her hat."

"The one near the window with the singing trolls in it?" Padma asked.

"Yeah. So, any way, all you have to do is say 'I see you Le Fay' and the stature turns into a phoenix. Once a phoenix, push her tail down and the stair case will appear. Climb up it but hop the last step. Once on the landing, push the last step with your arm or foot because the stair case will disappear. Then go up the other set of the steps. You'll be in a cozy tower. We can meet there."

"Wow. I never knew that!" Parvati said.

"There are many things about the tower that you don't know." George said, giving Parvati the eye. I hope that I go out with her! He thought.

"Alright. So, we go upstairs, look around, and report back here before nine."

"K." Parvati said

"See you later" Padma said. "Oh, and keep your window open. I'm going to send you owls. Be nice to Avadi!"

The Gryffindors and the Single Ravenclaw departed and went back to their dorms where they searched for any sign of relationship with the other twins.

"What about this?" George asked his twin. He was pointing to a calendar. "It's April 15th. It says 'Ravenclaw 8:30' Do you think that that might be about Padma? I wrote it."

"No. That was the Quidditch match. You need to stop flipping through the calendar and look through your bag. It's already 7:45, we need to get going." His brother said, going through his school bag

George sat next to him and got his bag out. He flipped through his folder and notebooks. He examined all of his loose pieces of parchment. He tried reveling charms on all of them because he liked to write secret messages. Nothing.

"You know, this is a great way to clean out ones knapsack." George said laughing.

"Yeah. Look!" Fred held up a paper with plans for a super sticky bomb.

"Wasn't that the one that needed the swamp weed?"

"Yeah. I couldn't find any in the castle any where."

They went back to work for a while, and, when their book bags were emptied, they looked to each other.

"Anything?" Fred asked

"Nothing." George answered

"Under the bed?"

A shake of a head from George "In the chests?"

"Nope. In the nightstands?"

Another head shake "The closet."

"Nope. I looked in the closet. Nothing but clothes and inventions."

"Damn." George muttered.

"What time is it?" Fred asked himself. "Almost nine. Let's start heading out to the tower.

"K"

The twins left the tower with nothing to show. They wanted to know the twins more anyway, so they went.

A book went hurling across the room. Parvati screamed at her book bag. "Why aren't they in here?" The whole fifth year girl's floor was a huge mess and Parvati's stuff was askew all over the rest of her stuff. She had literally ripped her portion of the room apart.

An owl landed on her sill and waited long enough for a quill to be tossed it's way before moving closer to Parvati. It hooted a rough greeting.

"Oh! Hello, Avadi. She scratched the owl under its chin. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just upset. I hope you're not mad at me." Parvati said kindly.

The owl closed his eyes in pleasure and then looked up at his mistress's sister. He hooted a happy acceptance of the apology. Then he held his leg out and Parvati took of his letter.

"Thank you." She said, opening the note and reading it over.

Parvati. I can't find ANYTHING! Did you find anything? Do you think the boys will care? We need to head up to the statue soon. I have something important to tell all of you! Write back. Luv ur sis.

Parvati jotted down that she hadn't found anything either and sent Avadi off with a gentle ruffle of the feathers. Then she gathered the things she'd need and headed off towards the transfiguring statue.

"I see you Le Fay." Padma said as she approached the statue. It turned into a stone bird right before Padma's eyes. She went over and pushed the tail down. Spiral stone steps descended from the ceiling. Padma looked around her before walking up the steps. When she got to the top, she hopped over the top one and then knelt down and pushed it with her arm. The steps retracted and the ceiling closed once they were safely inside.

Padma stood up, straightened her skirt and began to climb a short ladder. On that landing, she saw half a dozen arm chairs, a fire place, and a coffee table with three bowls of snacks. The chairs looked like they had just been cleaned. The fire was just starting to burn.

"Hello?" Padma called out.

"We're out here." Her sister called.

Padma walked to where she heard her sister's voice and found a balcony. The boys were leaned over the balcony, each holding a butter beer. One of the red heads handed her one.

"We didn't find anything. You sister said you didn't get anything either." George said.

"I found something." Padma said, bubbling over with excitement.

The boys turned and her sister sputtered in her butterbeer.

"Who are you going out with?" Parvati asked swiftly.

"I don't know, but I did look at my bottle of vodka."

"Yeah and?" Fred asked, boring down on her.

"Well, I told you that it was only a little tapped into. When I looked at it, it was more than half empty!" Padma said excitedly. But what she didn't know was that a girl in her dorm and her friends had borrowed it and celebrated with their boy friends after the Yule ball...

"That means that we did get drunk!" George said excitedly.

"But we still don't know who goes out with whom." His brother said slowly.

"I have an idea." Padma said. "We could go out on test dates and then switch. We'll click when we're with the right person."

"Sounds like it will work." Parvati said, "Let's do it tomorrow. It is Saturday. We can spend half the day with one person, and then with the other the other half of the day."

"Alright." Fred said. "I'll go out with you first, Vodka girl."

Padma blushed and smiled. "Alright, um, what is your name? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. We just met, well, not really, but sorta. I'm Fred." He held out his hand.

"Padma." She took his hand to shake, but was surprised when he kissed it. She blushed even worse.

"I guess I'll go with you." Parvati said. "You must be George if that's Fred."

"And that would make you Parvati. He took her hand and kissed her cheek, putting her totally off guard.

Parvati blushed and said "The dating begins tomorrow. Right now, I have to go fix the room before somebody comes in and tells the Head Girl."

"I have to go clean my room too. Meet you guys here tomorrow after breakfast. Around nine?"

"Sure." Fred said.

"Fine with me." His brother added.

The girls both blew kisses at their dates and climbed down the ladder.

Fred and George watched them leave.

"I wish I could be at the bottom of the ladder when they climbed up or down." George said, thinking about how their hips swayed so saucily. They both had very fine booties as well as a healthy rack. He thought.

Fred was just about to say how much of a snake his brother was when he heard a call.

"How the heck do we get out of here?" Parvati called up to the masculine twins. Fred and George shimmied down the ladder and ran to the girls.

"All you have to do is push the bottom step." George said as his brother pushed it.

"And you have to hope that no one is down there. When you do get down, say 'Where's Le Fay?' and the stairs will come back up." Fred added

Once the steps were down the girls blew more kisses and the boys went back upstairs to extinguish the fire and to collect their food.

"I think that went really well." George said.

"Yeah." Agreed his brother.

The next morning

Padma woke up at nine and rolled out of her blue bed sheets. She looked at her mirror. She had put a note on it for herself.

Get ready and go eat breakfast. You have to meet Fred!

"Oh yeah..." Padma said in a sleepy voice. Then she bustled about and got her stuff ready. She picked out a ruffled powder pink mini skirt and her white and pink halter top. She did her hair up in two pony tails, and then she pulled them out because she thought she looked sluttish. Instead she put it up in a single pony tail at the middle of the back of her head. She applied black eye liner and a vague pink eye shadow. Pink lip stick painted her lips a soft shade. Her knee high white stockings matched with her high heel dress shoes.

She took a final look in the mirror before sauntering down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Parvati was also getting ready, but she didn't need her mirror to tell her to get ready. She got up and pulled a washing spell upon herself. Then she magically painted her nails vixen red. She went over to her wardrobe and picked out a clingy black mini skirt. She matched it with a red crop shirt and her knee high boots.

She left her hair down and magically held it in place. She applied black eye liner and skipped the shadow. Her lip gloss was red and had the wettest look you could get. She looked herself over in the mirror a few times. She flipped her skirt up a few times to check her red thong that said "HoTTiE" on the front.

"Damn." She said to herself in the mirror "I look good."

"Should I wear boxers or briefs?" George asked his brother from the other side of the room.

"What about commando?" Fred said, laughing as he slipped into a pair of sexy jeans.

"What about boxer briefs?" George asked, ignoring his brother's comment as he put on a blue easy-button shirt.

"How about a thong?" Fred asked as he put on a tee shirt that said "Big Boy" on it.

"Shut up." George called as he slipped into a pair of khaki pants.

The twins went over to the mirror and messed up their hair. The mirror, which could talk, said in a motherly voice "Where are you two going?"

"Dates."

"Oooh! How lovely. Fred, your tag is sticking out. George, turn around. Your left butt pocket is bunched. I'm glad you two are getting out in the world. I heard you yelling about not dating."

"Thanks." The twins said at the same time.

"Have fun." the mirror said as they left their room together and went down to the Great Hall.

At the breakfast table, the two sets of twins ate quickly and then met outside out the Great Hall. George and Fred gaped at the foxy females who looked their men up and down. George went and took Parvati and headed for the statue of Le Fay. Fred took Padma and headed towards the opposite direction. The sisters waved to each other as they split up.

George took Parvati up to the place they met the previous night. They sat out on the balcony for a while and just talked.

"So, you and your brother invent stuff. That's cool. What kind of stuff?"

"Joke and gag stuff."

"Cool. How does it go, one of you come up with the idea and the other tests it or something?"

"We both make our own. We just share the glory."

"Me and my sister used to do that when we were little when we got in trouble. We'd cover for each other. We were real close." Parvati inched closer and drew a circle on the hem of George's shorts.

George squirmed a little as Parvati looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and watched as she licked her lip. Then she bit it as she looked down at his buttons on his shirt.

"Me and my brother do that too." George said gulping "We also blame it on our other brothers."

"We can't do that. We're just us. Just me and Padma. Who're your brothers?"

"Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, of course, and Ron."

"Ron!" Parvati gasped as she looked up from George's short hem "He went with my sister to the Yule Ball! He just left her hanging and she moved off. I went with Harry. He did the same thing to me."

"Oh." George said, feeling bad. "I'm not like my brother at all. I love to dance." George stood up and held out his arms for Parvati. She jumped up as George flicked his wand at a magical music player. He put on a medium speed song by the wizard band, Something Spruce.

They danced through that song and two other fast ones. When a slow song came on, Parvati went back into lusty mode and moved George's hand to her butt. Then she swayed her hips so her skirt moved up under George's hand. Parvati liked it when things went fast. Right before the song ended, she stood on tippy toe and kissed George eagerly. She forced her tongue into his mouth and stroked his.

George's eyes bulged when Parvati did this. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he felt her hand slid down his chest and abs and rest on his danger zone. He wriggled out of the kiss and smiled at Parvati with his hands held up, palms facing her.

"Listen, you're going way too fast."

Parvati went over to her seat and sat down. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't think we're going out. We'd be more comfortable with each other if we were going out."

George put his hand to the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I wonder how the others are doing though."

"Hopefully as well as us..."

"STOP! STOP!" Padma was screaming. Fred had taken her on a ride on his broom stick. He was going as fast as he could. Padma had dug her nails into Fred's sides and was clinging to him tightly. Padma called out his name over and over. His husky breathing just made her scream louder. "ST-AHHHHHHH-P!" She screamed out as loud as she could.

Fred slowed down, even though they had only gone around the Quidditch field once, and made his descent back down to the grass of the field. You pervs can stop drooling now... He took her off his Cleansweep and put her on the ground. She was shaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you. We only went up about 50 feet in the air."

"Do you know what?" Padma asked in a terrified voice

"Uh..."

"I ALMOST PISSED MYSELF!" Padma screamed. "That was the worst experience I've ever gone through! I thought I was gonna DIE!"

Fred put his hand on the back of his neck and looked away. "I am really sorry. I didn't know that you wouldn't like that. A few girls I dated loved that."

"Well I'm not one of those girls! I HATE high speed thing. I am afraid of heights!" Padma sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Fred went over and sat behind her. "I am truly sorry." He said. Then he began to rub Padma's bare neck. He put his legs outside of hers and gently pulled her closer to himself. He started with little circles around her neck and went down to her naked shoulders.

Padma calmed down and let her head roll back. A satisfied moan purred from her throat. She leaned back into the back massage.

Fred started going a little faster. He moved down to the middle of her back. He started again with little circles, and eventually progressed into larger ones.

Padma purred again. This is very relaxing... I could forgive him for the ride... But let him finish... Padma thought happily.

Fred eased down her back until he reached the bottom of it. Then he made wide loops with his hands that grew increasingly larger. Next, he started to slow down and eventually came to rest on her hips. He just sat there and held her, waiting for a reply.

Padma leaned back into Fred and said "You are forgiven."

"Yeah?" Fred asked, putting his mouth near her ear. "Well... Thank you."

"No, thank you" Padma said, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

Fred just sat there for a moment when he got an idea. He put his mouth as close as he could to her ear and reached out with his tongue. He stroked the length of her ear quickly. He was about to do it again when Padma hopped up and put on a pouty face.

"There you go again!" She screeched. "You are being too urgent and pushy. I'm not ready for this!" Then she turned her back on the red-head and crossed her arms hotly over her chest.

Fred massaged his head quickly. Then, another, better idea popped into his head. "What if you're supposed to be going out with my brother?"

Padma turned around and smiled vaguely. "I hope... because this isn't working."

Padma and Fred walked in uneasy silence all the way back to the Morgan Le Fay statue. Fred said the magic words and they climbed the stairs. Fred had to grab Padma before she stepped on the last step.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "And sorry."

Fred just waved it away and shushed her.

"So? How did your date go?" Parvati asked, biting her lip. She hoped it didn't go well.

"Well," Fred started "I took Padma out to the Quidditch field and we went for a ride on my broom..."

Parvati let out a slow sigh of relief. "So you scared her out of her wits?"

Fred looked down at the floor as Padma answered "Holy crap YES! We were up about a hundred feet in the air going about a million miles per minute!"

"We were only going like 50 at most."

George laughed and said "We didn't hit it off either. I hope that we were flipped, because this will be our last chance."

The group stood in silence for a few moments and just thought quietly to themselves.

Parvati broke the quiet "Well, Fred, will we be going out to the Quidditch field?"

"If you want." He said.

"Of course I would!" Then she grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him to the steps. "Good luck you guys!" she called to her sister and ex-date before disappearing down the stone steps of Le Fay.

"I guess we could stay here..." George said to Padma.

"I'd like that." Padma said, plopping into an arm chair.

"Would you like a butter beer?" George asked her I hope to hell we work out! He thought smiling.

The minute Fred had gotten Parvati out to the Quidditch field; she immediately took control of the broom. She stole it away from Fred and flew in circles around him until he grabbed the handle behind her and pulled himself on. Parvati took the broom up higher and higher until she began to shiver. Then she simply let the broom fall.

Fred had never done this before, so he grabbed Parvati's hips and closed his eyes. "Pull up!" He shouted.

"Not yet." Parvati giggled. She had done this a billion times before. Right before the last second, she pulled the broom up and jumped off, catching Fred by surprise. Fred stopped the broom and ran off towards Parvati. She ran towards a large tree and attempted to climb a branch before Fred grabbed her, but she was too slow.

Fred got her by her waist and pulled her to the ground. "Enough running." He said "I wanna hold you and be with you. Not chase you around."

Parvati laughed and rolled in the grass. "You'll have to catch me first!" Parvati got up and attempted to run, but Fred grabbed her legs and tripped her up. Then he pulled her under him and laughed.

"Caught ya." He said, smiling. Then Parvati looked up into his eyes. She looked at him and studied his face.

"Smile again." She said. Fred did and Parvati laughed. "Your dimple is on the other side of your face. I mean, your brother's is on one side and yours is on the other. That's cute."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Parvati looked into Fred's eyes and gave him a seductive look. "You're cuter though."

"Yeah?" Fred asked before kissing the girl beneath him.

Parvati kissed back and wriggled her hands in between their bodies. She stroked Fred's muscles and pushed his shirt up so she could touch his skin. She traces his lines of his abs and his cuts. Slowly she eased her hand up to his chest. She was surprised to find it was clean of hair.

"That's not fair." He was just about to take her shirt off when he heard the giggles of a group of second years. He hopped up quickly and fixed his shirt.

"Meet me in my room." He said and hopped on his broom and flew to the Gryffindor tower.

Parvati scowled and then took off for the tower as well.

George had put on the music player and sat close to Padma on a foot stool while she sat in an arm chair. They had been silent for some time after Parvati and Fred left.

"So..." George said finally "Did my brother really scare you that bad?"

Padma looked at George with big eyes. "Yeah!" she said angrily. "I thought I was going to piss myself. I'm afraid of heights and was never really one for high action activities. Parvati is the total opposite though."

"Yeah, I know." George said, recalling the way Parvati had danced on him.

"What do you mean? What did she do, George?"

"Well..." George put a hand on the back of his neck. "Have you ever seen the movie 'Dirty Dancing'?"

Padma gasped and put her hands on George's knees. "She didn't, you know, strip for you? Did she?"

"No. She just knows how to dance very suggestively." George said, his danger zone tingling slightly from the memory of Parvati's hand and from Padma's hands on his knees.

Padma let out a sigh of relief. "She did that once at a party. Then the guy approached me one day and said that I knew how to shake it. I didn't know what to do, so I talked to Parvati and she told me what happened. I didn't talk to her for a week and threatened to tell mom and dad."

"Fred did something like that, but two girls approached me and they both slapped me and demanded I give them back their knickers!"

Padma laughed and George scowled.

"You think that's funny?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah. I thought what happened to me was a big deal! It's nothing compared to what you went through."

"It was nothing! Another time, this was in my third year, a sixth year girl came up to me and took my hands, like this." George took Padma's hands lightly. "And she looked down at me, like this." George gently pulled Padma up and stood up in front of her. "And then she put her head on my shoulder, like this" George put his head on her shoulder. "And she whispered 'If you ever talk to my baby sister again, I'll rip your ear off.' Then she nipped my ear." George nipped Padma's ear gently. "But harder and left me just standing there." George straightened up and looked back into Padma's eyes and smiled. "She scared the shit out of me."

Padma, who was enjoying this slow and gradual attention, made up a story to act out. "Well, once, I was on a date with this guy, and we had been talking and he had my hands like this. Then he was telling me how pretty I was and how nice the date had been. Then he put his hands around my neck, like this." Padma stretched out and put her hands around George's neck. "Then he told me that I was the sexiest thing alive. And then he kissed my cheek, like this." George bent a little and Padma kissed his cheek very gently. "It was horrible."

"Why?" George asked. "That seems like a very pleasant experience."

"He had the worst body odor in the world. And, later that evening, he asked me out and called me Parvati."

George laughed and Padma play-scowled

"You think that's funny?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah." George said and kissed Padma's lips gently.

Parvati snuck up the boy's stairs and searched for Fred and his room. She saw him, leaning on the door on the sixth's year's floor.

"Hey sexy." He said slyly.

Parvati felt herself blush and sauntered up the rest of the stairs. She waited for Fred to open the door and made sure to brush her butt against him as she went in.

The room was impressing clean and only four beds inhabited it. The first two belonging to the Weasley boys, another to Lee Jordan and the last to a boy named Mitchell Sputz. Nobody was in the room. Small candles surrounded one of the beds. That bed was the only one with the curtains drawn around it as well.

Parvati turned to Fred and he held out his arm. She took it and he lead her to his bed. He pulled the curtain open and revealed a bottle of Bubble-Fume, a type of wizard Champaign, and a single enchanted rose. It was red with orange and yellow. The orange and yellow colors resembled a fire and blazed on each petal.

Fred let Parvati climb onto the bed before doing so himself. He beckoned the candles inside and closed the curtains. He whispered a silencing and locking charm if Lee or Mitchell decided they needed to pull the curtain open, which he doubted, but did anyway. Mitchell was at a dumb chess club meeting and Lee was in detention. George was with Padma in the tower.

"Perfect" Fred thought.

He handed the rose to Parvati who looked at it with real amusement. Then he poured two glasses of Bubble-Fume and handed a glass to Parvati.

"Here's to me and you." Fred said, raising his glass.

"And to Padma and George." Parvati added before clinking glasses and sipping the deliciously bubbly liquor. She giggled as the bubbles hit her nose.

When they had both drained their glasses, Parvati set hers on the floor and crept towards Fred. "Where we're we?" She asked in a very lusty voice.

Fred put both his glass and the bottle on the floor and moved Parvati to his lap. Then he put both his hands under her shirt. "Right about here I believe."

Parvati giggled again and pushed her lips onto Fred's. He wrapped his hands around her back and kissed back with equal ferocity. Parvati let go first and pushed Fred off slightly and raised her hands to pull her red shirt off.

"Maybe we should take this under the covers." Fred said, knowing that the dark of the sheets was always fun.

"Parvati smiled brightly and ducked under the covers with her newest lover.

Padma was sitting on George's lap, her legs on the outside of his. She was currently unbuttoning his shirt. "And then he tried to spank me, but I wouldn't let him."

"Then what did you do?" George said, his breath coming to him not so easily.

"Well, I told him that I hadn't done anything naughty." Padma stretched out the word naughty and undid another button. "Then I told him that it was my sister he needed to spank." Another button.

"Then what?"

"Well, he looked at me funny and then said that I was the one he wanted to spank."

Pop goes the button. "So I told him that if he really felt that he needed to do that, he wouldn't hurt my bottom too much."

"Then what."

"Well, He sat down in a chair and I came closer to him. Then he took me and put me over his knee. Then he flipped up my shirt." Button go bye-bye.

"Yeah?" George's breath was starting to sound frayed.

"Then he rubbed my bottom through my panties." One button to go. "The he pulled my panties down and spanked my tushy once." Last button.

"Really?" George wiggled out of his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Want me to show you?" Padma said, not believing herself. She got out of George's lap and waited for him to slide forward in the chair. Then she laid herself across his knee and wriggled slightly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" George thought, getting ready for more instructions.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Padma thought, thinking of the next instructions.

Once Parvati and Fred had finished their escapades under the sheets, Fred decided that a little dancing was in order. He got up and turned on his magical music player. He flipped through a few songs until he came upon a good one to dance to.

"Parvati?" Fred held his hand out to his new girl friend.

She took his hand and laughed as they danced around the room in the nude.

When the next song came on, they collapsed with laughter as "One Thing Leads to Another" came on.

"I guess it does." Fred said, still chuckling.

"I guess so. I wonder what George and Padma are doing."

"Probably just kissing. George is a pussy around girls."

"Padma isn't the daring type either."

"Maybe they're just sitting around, talking."

"Probably." Parvati said, getting up to collect her clothes. "Let's go check on them."

"Alright" Fred said, pulling on his shirt and turning off all the charms he had placed on the bed. "They're probably not even sitting in the same chair!"

How wrong they were.

George and Padma were emerging form the bed that George had created. They had not only been kissing, but doing other things you do in a bed in the daytime besides nap.

"That was the most exciting thing I've ever done."

George, who was still gasping, nodded his head.

Padma was about to laugh when she heard the stone stairs rumbling. She whipped her head to watch the stone steps begin to descend. "SHIT!" She whispered as she scrambled for her clothes. To her dismay, most of them were under the bed George had made.

"Shitty shit shit." She was able to grab her underwear and George's shirt. When the foot steps came closer, she conjured a thick blanket and threw it over the scrambling duo.

"Where the-" Fred said looking around the room, his words cut off when his eyes found the bed.

"P-P-P-Padma?" Her sister called in pure shock.

Padma slowly poked her head from under the blanket, smiling a dopey smile. "Hi." She muttered.

"Where's George?" Parvati asked, figuring that he was no where near.

George slowly raised his head from the sheets. He let the blanket fall to his lap, having put on his shirt.

"You guys weren't-" Fred began, but was cut off again when he spied George's pants under the bed.

"I think we'll be going now." Parvati said, taking Fred's wrist and yanking him down the stairs.

When the steps had returned, Padma looked at George and laughed. "Did you see the look on their faces?"

George laughed even harder. "They couldn't believe we'd do that!"

"Well we showed them!"

"Yeah!"

"What did they think we were? A pair of goody-two-shoes?"

After laughing themselves into pain, George smiled at Padma and kissed her again.

"I'm glad we ended the day with a big bang." George said, leaning on Padma.

The words hit Padma in an odd way. "Big bang... Why do those words feel like they mean something? Oh well, must have been something I learned at school or something."

Yeah...ok…


End file.
